Electronics packages provide support, protection, and desired connections for one or more electronic components therein. Often, electronics packages dictate certain performance parameters, such as thermal performance, of the electronic components therein. For electronics components with high power handling and dissipation, thermal performance may be a determining factor in the overall performance thereof. For example, the gain of radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers and low-noise amplifiers may be limited by the thermal performance thereof. Accordingly, electronics packages have been designed in an effort to increase thermal performance by allowing heat dissipation in one form or another from the electronics components therein.
As an example, electronics packages for high-power wire bond components often include a heat spreader on which a wire bond component is attached. The heat spreader is often coupled to a corresponding heat sink body or group of thermal vias in a printed circuit board (PCB) in order to dissipate heat from the wire bond component. However, these electronic packages are not compatible with high power flip chip components. In general, electronics packages for flip chip components have struggled to provide an adequate thermal management solution due to the way that these components connect to a substrate, often forcing electronics packages for flip chip components to rely on convection and/or external heat sinks mounted above the electronics package to provide adequate thermal performance.
In light of the above, there is a present need for electronics packages for high power flip chip components with improved thermal performance.